The Day Their Lives Would Never be the Same
by mph1473
Summary: Gamora finds out she's pregnant and she has to tell Peter that their lives would never be the same.


_This is my first fic, I hope you guys like it! I never read any of the Guardians of the Galaxy comics so all of my information is from the movies so let me know if anything is inaccurate! Happy reading!_

* * *

After one of the many times, the Guardians had to go to Nova Core to get patched up after a job, Gamora had let the Xandarian doctors run some tests on her. Since she was the last Zehoberi the Nova Core wanted to have some information on the bodily functions so they could better care for her, but mostly to learn about the nearly extinct race. Normally she would never have allowed strange people poke and prod at her like she was an experiment but she wanted some answers as well. The answers she got were not what she was expecting. She was pregnant.

When she went to get the results of the testing most of the results she got were not surprising. Most of her internal workings were like other humanoids, such as the Kree or Xandarian, and the enhancements made by Thanos were extensive but mostly affected her strength and her ability to recover from injuries. Except that last result shocked her so bad all the blood drained from her face and she turned a very light shade of green.

Her thoughts swirled through her head as she thought about it. She was pregnant. Pregnant. As she tried to wrap her head around this she exited the medical facility, but she was so unaware of her surroundings she nearly fell down a set of stairs. This wasn't who she was, she wasn't distracted, she was always hyper-aware of everything around her from her years of being Thanos' assassin, and now she couldn't think. Normally she's only like this when Peter had shown him how much he loves her or when they're out on a date. _Peter._ That thought stopped her cold. Peter. What the hell was she going to tell Peter? What would he say? What is she going to do?

Her brain suddenly jumped into overdrive thinking of every scenario that could happen. The good and bad. Her mind seemed to linger on the bad. That part of her mind that likes to tell her that Peter doesn't love her, that she's more trouble than she's worth and that she doesn't deserve to be happy was telling her that Peter wouldn't want the baby or her. The rest of her knew that wasn't true but she was so rattled that she couldn't shut that down.

She did know that she just had to sit and think for a bit before she went back to the Milano. Peter would know something was going on the minute that he looked at her. He always knew exactly what she was thinking and she loved that about him and it made her crazy, but right now she couldn't deal with it. So, she went to a park to sit and think. Once the shock wore off she thought about exactly what she was told. She was going to have a baby. _A baby._ "Holy crap." She thought to herself. "I'm going to be a mom." That started a whole new string of panic because what did she know about being a mom. She was Thanos' daughter, raised to be a weapon; she had killed more people than she could count and she still had a hard time believing that she could be a good person. How was she supposed to be a parent?

While she was thinking about all of this she looked around and she caught a glimpse of what ended up calming her down. She saw where she and Peter first met, outside where Peter had tried to sell the orb that held the Infinity Stone. She realized then that she wasn't the same person that she was. She was doing her best to redeem herself but she had learned that if there was one thing going for her it was that she wasn't alone. That thought made the panic drop but she knew that telling Peter was not going to be easy but that it would be easier to do it with him than without.

So, she took a deep breath stood up and went to tell Peter that their lives were never going to be the same.

* * *

"Hey babe, so what did the doctors say?" Peter said as Gamora entered the Milano. Gamora was hoping that she would have a few more seconds to think before she had to tell Peter about the baby, but that didn't happen. And just to make things worse she wasn't just greeted by Peter, but Drax, Rocket, and Groot who had grown to be the size of a Terran toddler were all standing there fighting about something that she couldn't register. The only thing she heard was Peter's voice "Gamora, what's wrong?" He can read her so well and it makes her crazy. Ok, this is it.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Gamora heads out of the common area and down to their bunk. When he entered, she closed the door behind him. "Ok, you're starting to freak me out. What is wrong?" Gamora had never been a blurter but she didn't know how to do this. When she opened her mouth to speak she ended up throwing up all over the floor. "Whoa!" Peter rushed over to her as she sat down on the bed out of exhaustion. "No. I'm not ok." Before she even knew what was happening it all started coming out. "So those tests that the doctors ran, something came up. Everything they said at first made sense. They spoke about how most of my anatomy and bodily functions were like other humanoids and how the enhancements affect me. Then they told me that I'm pregnant." She didn't want to spit it out the way she did but she it came out before she could stop it. She said all of this looking at the floor, she didn't want to see the look on Peter's face.

Eventually, she heard Peter take a breath like he would when he was about to speak. "Holy crap." They just sat there, neither of them saying anything, they both just sat, staring at the floor. Eventually, Gamora shifted her weight and stood up. She stood for a second then she turned to start towards the door, but before she could Peter reached his hand up and grabbed her hand. He gave it a squeeze and said: "It's going to be ok." She looked at him for the first since her confession and tried to speak "I…I…I don't know wha-" right then, Peter stood up and wrapped her in his arms before she could finish. "It'll be ok babe; I'm not going anywhere." Finally, she burst into tears, she just stood there in Peter's arms, shaking. He moved his hand in a slow circle on her back and she grabbed on to his shirt and just held on tight. She held on to him as if he might disappear into the galaxy, then she would be alone.

They stood there until Peters shirt was completely soaked with tears. Gamora slowly stopped crying and once she had she pulled back just far enough so that she could look at him. "So- what- now?" Gamora sputtered out between sobs. "Well," started Peter, "I think we're going to have a baby." Gamora's tear stained face slowly started to brighten. "You're really ok with this?" Gamora said apprehensively. "Ok with it? I'm excited!" Peter practically was shouting at her. "Sure, I was shocked at first but we never exactly did things by the book did we?" Gamora let out a little laugh "You're right. Nothing about us was ever normal." She looked at Peter with a small smile but her eyes were still filled with uncertainty "So, we're going to do this?" Peter put on his famously cocky grin and said "Hell yeah! And we're going to be great parents!

And he was right.


End file.
